Wild Fires and Wild Loves
by Radev E. Elocin
Summary: Akuroku, Zemyx, Cleon, and Soriku. Mix in lemon for later chapters, and YOU NEED TO READ AND REVIEW THIS FIC! Based on the CA fires. LEMON ON CHAPTER 3!
1. Stupid School

**Author's Note:** Lame title? I know. I couldn't think of anything else! If you have any suggestions, I'll take them! (And give you credit)

Ok, so these crazy California wildfires nearby got me out of school for a week, and I got inspiration for this fic. I don't know how far it will go, but I still like it…

Truth is, I just want an opportunity for fluff and lemon other than one shots. XD

**Inspiration:** My day at school on the Monday the fires were going on. Yes, we had school. About half of this is based on that. No, my school didn't set on fire, I just fantasize.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! Got it Memorized? (I don't even own THAT!)

**Note:** For those of you who are concerned, I'm fine and didn't have to evacuate. Well, don't. ON TO THE FIC!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wildfires and Wild Love**

**Chapter 1: Stupid School**

_BRRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

"Ugh… stupid alarm…" Axel Hisaki grumbled sleepily, wiping his eyes. Crawling out of bed, he stumbled to his bathroom. He washed his face in the sink to wake himself up and looked in the mirror.

_Green hair and red eyes, check. Wait. What!?_ Axel panicked in his head.

He rubbed his eyes looked in the mirror again.

_Phew… just hallucinating. I still look as hot as ever._ He nodded to himself.

Well, he did! Those green eyes contrasted to his flaming red spiky, gravity-defying hair are enough to make any fangirl swoon. His tear-drop shaped tattoos located under his eyes stuck out against his pale skin. He had the body of a swimming god, but wasn't much of one. He was more partial to heat and fire than cool and water. That's half the reason that he decided to live in San Diego, California.

Walking back into his bedroom, he could hear the TV in the living room. That was way too loud.

"Oi! Demyx! Turn it down!" Axel yelled at his blonde roommate.

"Ax, you gotta see this!" Demyx yelled back. He sounded panicked.

_Gah. Probably sees something about sea animals again or something stupid… _he thought, frustrated.

Axel shuffled down the hall to the living room. On the TV screen, he saw flames.

"There's wildfires all over the county and schools are closing!" Demyx explained. He crossed his fingers. "Come on, say Oblivion High, San Diego Unified… Oblivion High, San Diego Unified…" Demyx prayed as the list of schools were announced.

Axel's interest was perked as well. Missing school, for a fire or not was always a good thing. He sat down next to his roommate and begged to the unknown with him.

"All schools in the San Diego Unified School District are open except…" the announcer shuffled through his papers. "Radiant Gardens High. And that's it for school closures."

"Fuck!" Axel and Demyx shouted, standing up.

"We're open!? There's smoke in the air, people are evacuating, and we're gonna have _school_!?" Axel shouted, outraged.

"Well, there's no fighting it. Let's get ready. The bus comes at 7:45." Demyx said glumly.

_Hmph. No backbone. Just goes with the flow, like his precious water… _Axel grumbled as he went to his room to get ready.

He rummaged through his closet and various piles of clothes in his room and finally put together an outfit. He looked in his room mirror, nodding approvingly. He wore an extremely slim-fitting black "Got it Memorized?" t-shirt. It was customized especially for his hips and hourglass body shape. He wore his favorite pair of black jeans, the one with all the chains and buckles. His black boots and silver chakram necklace completed his look. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked out to the kitchen, where Demyx was already ready, in a blue hoodie and black jeans.

"And… It's off to hell we go." Axel sang sarcastically, grabbing his cell phone, keys, and wallet.

"Shouldn't we bring like, shades and masks? Just in case?" Demyx asked worriedly.

"Got it covered." Axel said, tossing a pair of blue sunglasses from Axel's special stash. He had a thing for collecting as many cool shades as humanly possible. He was almost there. One thousand and counting. He took some sleek black ones for himself, and waited for Demyx by the door.

"Ok, let's go." Demyx said, opening the door.

When the two stepped out, they were greeted by a burst of smoke. Fine particles of ash flew around them. Demyx immediately started cursing and coughing. Axel wasn't as bother by it. He loved fire, and all aspects of it; even the smoke and ash. Demyx covered his nose and mouth with his hoodie, and the two began walking to the bus stop.

They came to the bus stop, where a group of people waited for them.

"Hey Larx." Axel said. Larxene was wearing a black long-sleeved jacket with intricate gold designs on it. With that, she, too, wore black jeans with safety pins in them and black shoes. Her short blonde hair was as is, and her bangs were standing up like antennae as always.

"Axel." Larxene nodded.

"Zexy!" Demyx threw his arms around the neck of a shorter, slate-haired boy wearing a black trench coat and boots.

"How many times must I tell you, the name is Zexion!" he hissed. Demyx only giggled at his response.

"He's never gonna stop calling you that, you know." Marluxia said knowingly. Marluxia was wearing a pink-ish shirt to match his piecy pink mane. His black jeans had hints of pink glitter, from a bad incident with an art project long ago. His boots were worn out, and a thorn could be seen protruding from a toe.

Axel sat down on the bricks surrounding the house they were standing in front of.

"So how messed up is it that we actually have _school_?" Axel asked.

"I know. We're all gonna die." Larxene said.

"I hope it doesn't hit my house. My flowers are just coming into bloom!" Marluxia cried. This earned some raised eyebrows from the group.

"SHH!!!" Demyx yelled, shoving his ear into the speaker of his phone. "The schools closure list might change, the radio is announcing the fire updates!" he set his radio to loudspeaker and everyone stuck their heads toward the speakers.

_Always the optimist, that Demyx… _Zexion thought lovingly.

"Radiant Gardens High. Repeat, the only school closed for the San Diego Unified district is Radiant Gardens High." The woman on the radio said.

Groans of complaint and protest were heard, and the giant yellow bus came.

"Nice try, Dem. But we're going to school, that's how it is." Axel said, boarding the bus. Larxene and Marluxia nodded solemnly. Zexion put a comforting hand on Demyx's shoulder as the blonde pouted.

"Let's go, Demyx." Zexion said.

They went directly to the back of the bus and took their seats. Axel took the farthest back by himself, Demyx across from him, Larxene and Marluxia in front of Axel, and Zexion in front of Demyx. The next stop came, and Riku and Sora boarded. Riku looked as passive as ever, with his shimmering silver hair fluttering by an invisible wind that always seemed to be around, making him look especially hot. He wore a black vest with a blue tank top inside, and a black tie tied loosely around his neck. He wore dark blue jeans and black sneakers with yellow laces. He sat down in the seat in front of Zexion while his lover, Sora sat next to him. Sora wore a black and white hoodie with a white key in the center with a black keyhole around it. (Outfit inspired by Sora by Anakris on Deviantart) His crown necklace hung around his neck, and his blue jeans were torn at the edges. He wore dark blue shoes with yellow stripes and red laces.

"Everyone already angsted about how jacked up it is that we actually have school today?" Riku asked the group.

"Yup." They said in unison. Sora simply pulled his hood over his chocolate brown spikes and sighed.

"Sora? You ok?" Riku asked, putting his hand on Sora's.

"Yeah. I just want to go home." Sora said.

"Why would you want to go _home_? All our other friends are up at school! If there's a state of emergency and we all might die, I want to be up there with them!" Axel yelled. Everyone nodded in agreement.

_One in particular…_ Axel finished in his head.

"I guess…" Sora sighed again.

Some time passed, the other stops came onto the bus, and they were on the freeway when Axel's phone vibrated in his pocket.

_**Tell every1 2 meet up at rm 606.**_

_**From: Cloud**_

Axel began typing a reply.

_**Got it. Will do. See ya school.**_

He relayed the message to three other friends, laying in his seat. After a minute, the phone vibrated again.

_**Correction: media center**_

_**From: Cloud**_

"Gah! Son of a- Clown." Axel said, relaying the correction. He looked out the window. Traffic wasn't as bad as he expected. Actually, traffic wasn't bad, period. There were barely any cars on the road. After some time, Demyx began panicking.

"What if the fire reaches school and we all burn up?" he gasped, his eyes wide. "We're gonna die! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" he started screaming.

Axel leaned over and slapped the panicking teen.

"We're not gonna die!" everyone yelled at him.

"I bet, when we get off the bus, he's gonna run out yelling and screaming. 'We're all gonna die!'" Sora joked, trying to lighten the situation.

"Like Chicken Little, 'The sky is falling, the sky is falling!'" Larxene added. Everyone started laughing as they unloaded from the bus. Cries of 'Be safe' and 'Don't die' were heard as they went their separate ways. Axel covered his mouth and nose with his shirt and fast walked to the media center.

"Whoa. Talk about crowded." Axel gasped as he started scanning the heads for that familiar spiky sandy-blonde head. If Cloud relayed the message to everyone, he would be here. He found who he was looking for and walked toward him. "Hey." he said, dropping his backpack on the floor and sitting on the table, on account of there were no chairs anymore.

Roxas Unmei, a sandy blonde with the most beautiful blue eyes you will ever see looked up at Axel. He was wearing a tight fitting white button down shirt and navy blue pants with black shoes, the school uniform. To customize his look, he wore a red tie with his name labeled on it in gold.

"Hey. See Cloud sent you the text? He's not here." Roxas said, looking around.

"Eh. It's ok. You holding up well?" Axel asked, swinging his long legs.

Roxas pretended to check his body for injuries. He even placed his hand in various places for a pulse.

"No injuries, no pulse, no harm, no foul." Roxas shrugged, giving Axel a half smile. Axel returned it with more love than Roxas could see.

Eventually, everyone else had come to them, and the media center soon filled up. An announcement was made over the intercom.

"**Attention, students. The media center is closed, and all students need to find any open classroom to stay in until school begins. Also, today will be business as usual, no cell phones are allowed until we tell you and you need to go to your regularly scheduled classes. P.E. must report to the auditorium. Thank you, that is all." **

Shortly after that announcement, the bell rang, and everyone began going to their classes.

"This is so messed up…" Axel murmured to himself, not noticing as Roxas picked up his backpack and left. He picked up his own backpack and started after him.

After much pushing and shoving, Axel made it out of the media center. The sun and sky were mucky colors, and he had lost Roxas. Sighing, he went to his Advisory class.

One very disturbing period later…

Axel came to the bottom of the slope to Mr. Sebastian's room. He was the music teacher.

"We have a sub today." Demyx explained, as they merged with the crowd to enter the room.

"Did you hear about the fire? It's coming closer. My parents are gonna pick me up next period." Some red-haired girl said haughtily. Axel gave her a dirty look as they entered.

"Today, you have to do something productive. So, I want a 1-page essay on your musical career, past, present, and future." the substitute explained. Everyone groaned. It was a "Who cares?" day, there wasn't supposed to be _work_! Eventually, everyone had to do it and finish, and began socializing and loafing.

Axel sat in a tall bass chair and put his hands behind his head. He looked around at the other Orchestra members. Roxas and Sora had a crowd around them, as usual. Many people were in their own little groups. You could see people pointing and whispering within the sections. It was amazing how discriminating people can be…

"Almost out of here…" Demyx sighed, gazing up longingly at the clock. Zexion looked at the clock and frowned.

"We have 20 minutes. How is that 'almost out'?" Zexion questioned.

"Well, I'm trying to keep from panicking so that Axel won't slap me anymore…" Demyx shuddered. "He slaps hard!" he whined, pouting. Zexion chuckled softly. He put his hand under his chin and lifted it so he could look into those beautiful blue-green eyes.

"Demyx, if I do something wrong, forgive me. I just…" Zexion bit his lower lip.

"Zex-?" the rest of his question was cut off when Zexion kissed the dirty blonde softly. Demyx felt fireworks erupt in his heart, and he cradled the slate-haired boy's face and deepened the kiss when he was about to pull away. Pulling apart, Demyx could see a genuine smile making its way onto Zexion's face.

"You were saying?" Demyx said flirtatiously.

"Iloveyousomuch." Zexion blurted out. _What is wrong with me!?_ He chastised himself in his head.

"Ooooooo…." a small group of lower grade girls gawked in awe.

"This is getting good!" one whispered.

"You wanna see it get even better?" Demyx smirked at them.

He looked into Zexion's confused eyes and winked at him. Demyx grabbed the back of the boy's head semi-roughly and pulled him into a hard kiss. Zexion's body tensed in surprise, but he relaxed as Demyx slid his tongue into his mouth and began exploring every crevice of what was now_ his_ territory. The small group of girls sighed.

"Go Zex…" Axel murmured approvingly from afar. Zexion had confided in him about his feelings for Demyx. "It's about time."

Outside, the fire was at the music building. The students in the surrounding rooms ran out running and screaming from the sight they saw in the windows. Nobody thought to tell the students in the windowless music room.

"Wow, that's a lot of- Whoa my god!" Axel murmured to himself then screamed when he saw Mr. Sebastian's office light on fire. "Demyx, Zexion! Come up for air and get out of there!" Axel screamed as all the students began to panic.

"Everyone get outside! The substitute yelled, opening the doors wide. Demyx and Zexion felt the heat of the fire and ran out in a flash. Axel ushered the panicking lower graders out the back door. He looked over at the other door and saw Roxas taking on his leadership skills and doing the same.

"Roxas, you gotta help her!" the red haired girl from earlier sobbed to Roxas.

"What? What!?" he asked, trying to get her to calm down. By now, the fire had engulfed the whole back of the class.

"It's Naminé! She's still in the percussion section! Her skirt got snagged in one of the instruments! You gotta go get her!" the girl yelled, running out.

Roxas didn't even think. He covered his nose and mouth with his shirt front and ran into the smoke that now filled half the classroom. Nobody saw him run into the flames. Except one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Bwahaha! I decided to stop there because it was getting rather long. I don't like super long chapters. I will post the other half in a while. REVIEW!!!! REEEEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!

Yes, I did the stupidest thing and mixed together the real world and a strange AU. San Diego does NOT have a school called Oblivion High. Y.Y But the district is very real. If you have any more complaints, THEN REVIEW!!!


	2. Off to Cloud's

**Author's Note:** Yes, I update fast. Well, for this. And I have a lot of spare time. XD

REVIEW, PEOPLE!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. Period. End of sentence. Now I shall go to a corner and have myself a little cry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wild Fires and Wild Loves**

**Chapter 2: Off to Cloud's**

"Zexion, Demyx! Where's Roxas!?" Axel asked over the yelling and screaming outside.

"I saw him run into the flames! Some girl talking to him about Naminé or something!" Demyx replied.

"I gotta get him." He said seriously.

"What? You're crazy! You'll both die! You-" he cut himself off when Zexion gave Axel his trench coat.

"Here. It's virtually flame-proof. Be safe." He said.

"Stay here. I'll be back!" Axel yelled, putting the coat over his head and running into the classroom.

He entered the flaming room and stepped back when a flaming tile fell from the now crumbling roof.

"Roxas! Roxas! You in here!?" he yelled over and over, making his way through the burnt chairs and melted stands.

"Who's there!? I need help!" a strong voiced reply was heard, followed by furious coughing and a thump. Axel leaped over all obstacles to reach the source of the voice. He found the boy curled into a ball, surrounded by melted instruments and flames.

"Roxas! Why didn't you get out!?" Axel asked, helping the boy stand up.

"I got Naminé out, but then the instruments gave way and I couldn't-" he stopped speaking and began coughing as Axel put Roxas' arm around his neck and held his shoulders firmly next to him.

"It'll be ok! Just don't-" Roxas fainted. "Do that." He groaned, picking up the smaller teen bridal style, covering his face with Zexion's coat. He leaped over the smoldering obstacles and out the door.

"Axel! You're ok!" Demyx yelled in relief, catching him as he began to cough heavily.

"Let's get out of here." Zexion said.

"Where to?" Axel asked as they began running.

"What about Cloud's house? His house is by one of the evacuation centers. It's gotta be safe there!" Demyx reasoned.

"There he is!" Axel jerked his head in the spiky haired teen's direction. "Cloud!" they called. They caught up to him right before he reached the parking lot.

"Have you guys seen Roxas? I'm getting out of here." Cloud said rather calmly.

"Right here." Axel said, showing him Roxas' little body in his arms. "We'll give him to you, but you gotta take us to your place." Axel smirked.

"Holding my little brother for randsom? Fine. But my SUV will only seat 3 others. And I'm sure you guys want your other friends to come along." Cloud said knowingly.

"But your SUV seats 5!" Demyx cried.

"True, but Leon is coming." Cloud smirked. Demyx gave up, and took out his phone.

"Of course. There's a raging fire, and you guys are going to have hot, sweaty mansex." Axel said. Zexion smacked his forehead in embarrassment.

"Like there's any other way to deal with a crisis?" Cloud smirked.

"Whatever. Sora and Riku are on their way, and Larxene and Marluxia can handle themselves. You're taking us with you!" Demyx said, surprising everyone by taking charge.

"Yeah!" Axel advanced, giving his friend some back-up.

"Ok, ok. Get in. Sora and Riku are coming." Leon chuckled, coming out of nowhere. He wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck from behind, jerking his head toward Sora and Riku who were running towards them.

Cloud and Leon sat up front, with Cloud in the driver's seat. Demyx sat on the left window seat. Sora sat in the middle, cuddling with Riku. Axel laid Roxas down in the trunk and propped the small blonde's head on his lap. Zexion sat directly behind Demyx, curled up in a ball with his chin resting on his knees. When everyone was settled in and the doors locked, Cloud started the car and sped out of the parking lot.

"Holy crap, Cloud! You're allowed to slow down!" Demyx panicked, clutching the sides of his seat.

"What are you talking about? This _is_ slow!" Cloud and Leon laughed.

Axel was watching over Roxas like a hawk.

_C'mon, Rox… Wake up… Wake up… _Axel pleaded his eyes soft yet concerned. _For me?_ He pleaded, taking his hand.

Roxas stirred, coughing lightly. Cloud ran into a bump in the road, and rattled the whole SUV, waking Roxas up.

"Wah!" he yelled, sitting upright. "What's going on?!" Roxas yelled.

"We're going to your place. School caught fire." Axel said simply, his eyes now passive.

"Oh. Is that all?" Roxas asked sarcastically.

"We're here! Get your asses inside!" Cloud yelled, getting out of the car. Leon followed his lover, along with Sora and Riku. Demyx waited for Zexion to crawl out of the trunk before going with him inside the massive house.

"Let's go." Axel said, wrapping his arm around Roxas and opening the trunk door.

"I can help myself!" Roxas protested, but Axel never broke his grip.

"Come on…" the red head coaxed. Roxas crossed his arms and pouted angrily as they went into the house.

"Close the door!" Cloud's voice echoed from down the hall. Axel obeyed then looked around, letting Roxas go. He whistled in awe.

"Nice place…" he murmured.

The 2 story house was looked like it was completely customized by a team of designers. There was a sitting room by the door, with a harpsichord in a corner and a soft, tan couch opposing it. A winding staircase lead to the upper floor. Axel walked the perfect wooden floors to a kitchen, and a living room opposing it, where Sora, Riku, Demyx and Zexion were relaxing and watching TV while Cloud and Leon were making out in the kitchen.

Cloud grabbed at Leon's brown hair as he slid his tongue into his lover's mouth. Leon fought back, trying to gain dominance, but Cloud was too experienced for that. He perfectly maneuvered his tongue to get shudders from the steel-eyed teen.

"Hey. You guys gonna make anything to eat, or would you like a room?" Axel asked with an arched eyebrow and a smirk.

"We'll make something." Leon said, releasing himself from Cloud.

"But I like his other suggestion…" Cloud half whined, pressing his body against Leon's, trying to make him give in to the hormones. He wouldn't. Leon hugged Cloud's waist as Cloud buried his face in his neck.

"We make them food, then we go to our room. Ok?" Leon said, looking seriously into his eyes.

"Fine…" Cloud pouted. "Shove a pizza in the oven, and we're done. Demyx, can we count on you to get the pizza out when the timer rings?" he asked, opening the pizza box and turning on the oven to preheat.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Demyx waved them off, his attention to the giant plasma screen TV in front of him and his arm around Zexion.

"Zexion, you—" Leon started.

"I got it." Zexion said, relaxing in Demyx's arms. Sora and Riku were doing the same thing on the other side of the couch.

"I'm going to my room. All this love is driving me crazy." Roxas sighed irritably, jumping up the steps, skipping 2 at a time. Axel looked at Demyx and Zexion, then at Sora and Riku. Both couples were snuggling lovingly. Cloud and Leon resumed their make-out session by the counter. Leon and Cloud paused and stared back at Axel when he was staring at them.

"Go with him." Cloud mouthed, shooing him off. Leon pressed their lips together again, and the two were closed off from the rest of the world again. Axel looked up at the staircase and followed Roxas' tracks.

Up on the second floor, at least 4 bedrooms were seen. At first, Axel couldn't find Roxas' bedroom, until he looked down a rather long hallway, one that he mistook for a dead end.

"Knock, knock." Axel said snidely. Roxas was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Axel looked around. His room was… clean. There wasn't very much in it. A twin size bed up against one corner, a window, a desk. A dresser with a giant shiny, stereo system and a plasma TV. Little dragon figurines decorated the stereo, and some video games lay abandoned by the dresser.

"Hello." Roxas said, sitting up with his back against the wall. Axel sat on the desk, cross-legged. For what felt like forever, they stared at each other with the same soft look.

_Such beautiful eyes…_ each thought of the other. They came back to reality, and their stares hardened. Axel smirked.

"So, it's a staring contest you want, eh?" Axel smiled, his eyes never parting with Roxas'. Roxas smiled, his eyes never changing.

"So tell me, Axel," Roxas started, hoping to distract the red head. "What possessed you to save me from the fire?" Axel's eyes wavered, this question caught him off guard.

_God, why'd he have to ask? Oh well, better now than later… _Axel's gaze never parted with Roxas as he advanced on him.

"Well, little Roxas, if you must know," Axel began, his face now dangerously close to the blonde's making him shift uncomfortably. "It's because I worry about you." His hands slid sneakily to Roxas' wrists.

"Well, why?" Roxas asked, his voice a little shaky.

Axel took his wrists and held them both over his head with one hand.

"It's because I love you, silly Roxas." Axel kissed Roxas, and both of them closed their eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Yes, it's short. And yes, it's a cliffie. I wanted to put the lemon in it's own chapter. There will be one for every couple. Yes, its going off track from the fires. Like I said, I just wanted this to have a good excuse for some lemon practice. So, REVIEW!!!!


	3. Akurokulemonyness!

**Author's Note:**

**Wild Fires and Wild Loves**

**Chapter 3: He Didn't Fight Back**

When Axel's lips met Roxas', a million things ran through Roxas' mind.

_Whatishedo- ing…_ Roxas' body was tense with surprise at first, but at the same time he was glad.

He _**wanted**_ this to happen. He's wanted it for so long. He didn't pull away or move, he just enjoyed the softness and taste of Axel's lips. Axel, however, didn't realize he wasn't pulling away, for he was wrapped up in his own thoughts.

_He tastes so good… Man, is he gonna hate me for this… _not wanting to anger the teen, he released. When Axel released Roxas' wrists, Roxas couldn't control himself. He grabbed his face with both hands and pressed their lips together in a hard kiss. Axel deepened it, and their tongues wrestled passionately. They separated, breathing hard.

"So…" Axel panted. "You aren't mad?" he asked.

"Why would I be mad?" Roxas asked. "I… I love you too. I've wanted this for a long time, Axel." Roxas confessed.

"Then you shouldn't have to wait any longer." Axel said seductively, kissing him again and again. They heard a thump from outside, and they looked toward the door. They wouldn't want anyone interrupting them! They looked at each other, thinking the same thing. They shot out of bed, preparing the room. Axel closed and locked the door, and Roxas closed the blinds. Roxas turned on the stereo to some romantic, seductive music, and put it on low. Axel turned down the lights, and looked at Roxas who had removed his shoes and was now sitting on the bed. Adrenaline was flowing through them both; Axel's eyes were filled with lust.

In a flash, Axel jumped onto the bed as gracefully as a cat, and was kissing Roxas passionately. Axel was quickly unbuttoning Roxas' shirt, and Roxas was working to get his off. When Roxas' tie went over his blonde spikes, Axel's shirt went over his red spikes. Axel's hands were exploring Roxas' slim body greedily, earning shudders and mewlings when he touched a sensitive spot. Roxas took this opportunity to get a head start to getting Axel's pants off. Axel followed suit, and both were nearly naked. Axel began working his lips down Roxas' jaw to his neck and collarbone, sucking and licking sloppily as Roxas moaned in pleasure. Axel teased Roxas' nipples, sucking on them and making them hard. Roxas' hormones kicked in and he rolled over to gain dominance over Axel. He had no idea what he was doing, but it just felt so right. Axel was surprised at this, but went along with Roxas' actions. Roxas lined his hips with Axel's and began rubbing up on them. Harder and harder he went, making Axel shudder and moan his name.

"Pretty… good… Roxas." Axel panted, following the rhythm the blonde had set. He rolled over on him, putting all his weight against Roxas' crotch. "But I'm the dominant one here. Got it memorized?" he smirked, then slid Roxas' boxers off. Roxas' erection was hard, as Axel began grabbed it and licked the sweet semen that erupted from it.

It felt so… damn… good.

Roxas stopped trying to resist the red head, and let him do his work. His mind was in such a haze, he didn't even realize that he himself had removed Axel's boxers until his growth was thrust forcefully into him.

"Axel!" his hoarse voice cried, his body arched in pain. Axel's lips crashed into his, as the red head's slender hips began rotating slowly, so, painfully slowly.

Roxas kissed Axel's lips hungrily, letting out lust-filled moans as Axel sped up. When Axel tried bringing his face away from his, Roxas would always forcefully force their lips together again, wrapping his scrawny arms firmly around his neck, his nails digging into his lover's scalp. He clung on for dear life; Axel's hips were almost at full speed.

_Damn, Roxas. You need to let go! _Axel thought, determined. He put his hands on Roxas' shoulders and pushed off his upper body as hard as he could. Roxas moaned loudly as their lips separated.

"Just wait, Roxy… just a little longer… Don't quit on me…" Axel panted, releasing the pressure on Roxas' groin oh, so slightly before letting himself back in again. This time, Roxas' thighs tightened, as he tried to stop the flowing river of semen erupting from them both.

"Yes, Roxy. Tighter… tighter…" Axel coaxed, smirking as the blonde nodded painfully and obeyed.

"Hard- Harder." Roxas managed to choke out. Axel smirked.

"Ok, Roxy… But I don't guarantee it painless, got it memorized?" Axel smirked.

"Y-yes. Do- whatever you can. Just hurry." Roxas' voice was raspy with lust. Axel released the little blonde's body, his tie and shirt in hand. Axel kissed him gently, taking his now limp wrists and tying them to the headboard, to prevent him from adding anymore gashes in his scalp and back. As for his shirt, he rolled it into a rope of sorts and tied it firmly over his mouth; not enough to choke him, just to muffle him. Somewhat. Nodding to himself, he lay down on him again, picking up where he left off.

_He's got a durable body… if this was someone else's first time, they'd probably be dead by now… _Axel thought as their bodies heated up once more in the friction they were creating.

Almost there… the climax.

Roxas untied himself, and removed the shirt from his mouth. He groped Axel's back, making small circles while kissing him. Axel pressed in one last thrust, and he lay limply on Roxas' body. The two hugged with as much strength as they could muster, and enjoyed the warmth of each other.

"Thank… you." Roxas whispered, his voice back to normal.

"I love you, my Roxy." Axel replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know I suck at these, but I think I outdid myself on this one. –shrugs- PLEASE REVIEW, SO'S I CAN STILL HAVE A LONGING TO LIVE!!!!! Seriously, review. NOW!!!


End file.
